Whirlpool of Change
by G-Force 1
Summary: Kaguya is a sore loser as she is sealed she manages to send Naruto to a different world. A world that is also at war with enemies whose origins are still a mystery. Naruto is thrust into the midst of this conflict. His actions will bring change, unravel mysteries, and set the world on the path which none thought possible. "I'll bring peace to this world dattebayo!"
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: " **Bold"** is English.

Chapter 1: A Dynamic Entry

He had no idea what happened after he made contact with Kaguya completing the seal. Everything went white and now he felt the winds whipping across his body as well as the feeling of weightlessness as he fell. He didn't need to look around to know he was in another world again, looking down though he could see he was falling from a rather significant height. Naruto knew he had to do something, a fall from this high would be fatal. Yet he couldn't summon up the six sage chakra, he felt really drained. It seemed that the battle with Kaguya took a lot more out of him then he realized. Still he had one more trick up his sleeve but more than likely he'd be almost completely drained after this not to mention it would probably hurt a lot. But there was no other option, so Naruto brought his hands together to form an all too familiar hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Justu!"

"Impact on the ocean surface two miles off our port bow." Ooyodo reported as one of the destroyers radioed in.

"I can see that." The Admiral said as he stared out through a porthole on the portside. A line of white smoke clearly indicated the path of the mysterious object that fell after the equally mysterious blinding white flash that took his fleet by surprise. The Admiral was no stranger to the ocean and he'd also heard many tales from colleagues of strange occurrences out at sea, but this was the first time it happened to him.

"Admiral, what do you wish to do?" The Admiral turned to look at the tall dark haired beauty who spoke to him. Standing straight with arms crossed over her impressive bust not at all embarrassed that the outfit she wore border lined on scandalous. Her serious expression and deep yet still feminine voice gave her overall appearance a perfect mix of power, charisma, and sex appeal. Her name was Nagato the first of her class of battleships, she was his secretary ship and more.

"Has the radar picked up anything?" The Admiral asked.

"None at all, aside from that large signature a moment ago that disappeared nearly as fast as it appeared sir." Nagato replied.

The Admiral turned back to look out of the porthole. There were a lot of unknowns right now. There was possibility that this was the action of the enemy, a trap perhaps, he had no idea. Still he couldn't simply leave it as is, if it was an enemy action he would have to investigate it if anything to make sure that his flank and rear would be clear when they passed by. "Tell Akagi to send a recon flight, have Kisaragi and Mutsuki begin sweeps in the direction of the impact. Also tell Kongou and Haruna to follow the destroyers in but exercise extreme caution, remember what our objective is we can't afford anyone getting hurt now."

"Aye, sir." Ooyodo complied and began radioing the Admiral's orders to the fleet girls.

The Admiral turned to look back at Nagato. "Nagato what's the weather update now." The frown marring the ship girl's face answered his question before she spoke.

"No changes to the cyclones path Admiral." Nagato replied. "At its current speed and course its outer bands will reach our objective area at roughly the same time we do.

The Admiral turned to look back out the porthole to hide the frustration on his face. Up until recently his fleet had been doing very well. They had cleared the area around their naval base of the enemy as well as drive them off from some rather resource rich areas. Many ship girls had been constructed and he treasured each of them, to the point that in a major action he would also take a regular ship to personally command the fleet despite much protest from his colleagues, superiors, and his ship girls especially Nagato. There had been more than a few close calls but his ship girls always prevailed, in fact they tended to fight even harder knowing their Admiral was also there alongside them. Since he started his tenure over a year ago he hadn't lost a single ship girl in his fleet and he would damn well do everything he could to keep it that way. Now it seems his long stream of good fortune had run out, it was only supposed to be a routine patrol to gain experience for his new destroyers Ayanami, Kasumi, and Harusame. Yuudachi who had been in three engagements was the flagship and in charge of the patrol. Since the sector was well within the area that was cleared he was sure they would be fine so he hadn't ordered any reconnaissance. He cursed himself for such a stupid decision.

A Nu-class light carrier supported by a Ho-class light cruiser ambushed the destroyers, they had used the large rocky outcroppings in the area to camouflage their signature from radar despite the dangers of the rocks. Luckily Kaga who had been testing out the new Reppuu planes wasn't far away and she was being escorted by Tenryu and Shimakaze. Kaga had launched planes while both Tenryu and Shimakaze rushed to help the beleaguered destroyers, unfortunately those two Abyssal ship girls weren't the only ones. A Chi-class torpedo cruiser also broke from cover and attacked Kaga. It was only due to Shimakaze managing to quickly return to Kaga's aid that he hadn't lost her. The Chi-class also withdrew when the Nu-class and Ho-class were sunk and the battered but still able combat capable ship girls of his fleet were coming to the carrier girl's aid. Kaga was in really bad shape when they rushed her in. Tenryu and the destroyers were also in rough shape. The Admiral had been devastated at the news his carelessness nearly cost him Kaga and the new additions to his fleet. To make matters worse a report came in that a large Abyssal fleet was coming to reclaim a chain of resource rich islands which he had driven them off from a few months ago. These islands were crucial in being able to maintain and supply he's fleet, he couldn't afford to lose them. He couldn't take Kaga along because of her damage and he was all out of instant repair buckets the last had been used by Mutsu in a sortie off of the Nansei islands.

There was also the factor of his current resources, with construction of new ship girls, upgrades, equipment, and the damage incurred from his recent fuck-up he had put a significant dent in his current supply. This was compounded by the fact he needed to sortie a large fleet to defend the area under threat. He had chosen to emphasize air power, along with Akagi he also had Zuikaku as well as light carriers, Junyou and Hiyou. In support he took Kongou and Haruna for speed and long range firepower. Heavy cruiser Atago could also assist the battleships should the need arise but her role was more to protect the command ship and carrier girls with light cruiser Yahagi. Mutsuki and Kisaragi were his only destroyers on this sortie but were among some of the more experienced in the fleet also they had both gotten remodeled so their performance had improved and he had full trust in them.

All in all a pretty imposing fleet. Sure the cost in materials after the sortie would probably give his brain a hernia, but if the girls managed to defeat the enemy at a distance without taking too much damage in return he was sure they could afford the cost. That is until Mother Nature threw him a curve-ball, literally. There was a tropical depression that at the time of departure was running parallel just 50 miles south of the operation area. All The weather predictions at the time though showed its path would remain unchanged. However just two hours after their departure the cyclone shifted and was heading north straight for the operation area. Instantly his carriers were neutralized and firepower took a severe nosedive. However there was no way he could order a recall, there simply wouldn't be enough materials left to order another sortie of this size again if they returned to base. His only hope was that the enemy was also as hampered as he was either way they had to keep going. Then the mysterious events occurred which put the fleet in their current situation.

Up in the skies the recon planes Akagi had launched had reached the point where the impact of the mysterious object occurred. What they radioed back to the ship girl was surprising. "A person? Can you check again?" Once again the familiar planes radioed in the same results. "Understood, continue reconnaissance the destroyers will be there soon."

"A person? Out here in the middle of nowhere?" Nagato stated in disbelief as Ooyodo relayed Akagi's report.

"Any sign of Abyssal presence?" The Admiral asked.

"None at the moment, Mutsuki and Kisaragi have arrived and are conducting sweeps. No mines or other signatures detected on sonar." Ooyodo reported.

The Admiral gave a deep thoughtful sigh as he pondered what he should do next. Meanwhile out on the water. The ship girls had stopped at what they considered a safe observation distance. They could clearly see the individual that was floating on his back. He was a blonde male, with peculiar marks on his cheeks that looked almost like whiskers. He wore what looked to be an orange and black jacket and orange pants which looked like they'd been through better days.

"He looks terrible." Haruna stated as she took in the state of the floating person.

" **Careful** little sister our orders are to keep our distance." Kongou said though she herself also pitied the state of the person.

"Really though poor guy looks beaten up." Kisaragi said.

"Looks very painful." Mutsuki added.

Naruto furrowed his brow the sound of voices stirred him to consciousness and was immediately struck by the pain of his body. Although the clones managed to slow his fall to the point that he wouldn't die when he impacted the water it was still a very painful landing which despite his high pain tolerance he blacked out. Even now his entire body was in agony, it was even painful to breathe. Despite the pain he managed to turn his head enough to look at where the voices were he could barely make out the shapes between the seawater splashing in his eyes and the pain threatening him to put him under again. "He's moving." He heard a voice call out.

Naruto struggled to lift an arm, He managed to reach out a trembling arm toward the figures. "H-H-Help m…." Naruto suddenly lost all strength the arm going limp splashing back to the ocean's surface. Then his legs started going under slowly pulling him beneath the water's surface.

"He's going under!" He heard a different voice cry out.

" **Wait!** Haruna!"

Naruto head just slipped under the water's surface when a pair of hands grabbed his arm that had lifted up as he was going under. He was pulled back up, as his head broke the surface he felt the pair of hands move from his arm to cradle his head. The heat of the sun disappeared as a shadow covered his face he managed to open his eyes again. His vision managed to clear for a moment as he looked up to see a pair of amber eyes embedded on a cute feminine face framed by long silky straight gray hair. "Are you alright? Hey can you hear Haruna." He heard her say. Naruto tried to speak but his vision began to blur and his eyelids felt heavy. Soon he was out once again.

Fifteen Minutes Later.

The Admiral looked up from the various items that were removed from the mysterious stranger they picked up as Nagato entered the room. "You finished your dress down?"

"Truthfully I think I should be giving her a much longer lecture, but we have no time for that." Nagato said.

"Give her a break she reacted like any good person would have." The Admiral stated as he brought up a kunai examining the weapon.

"It could have been an enemy trap and she went against orders." Nagato stated.

"True, but sometimes the situation dictates action before orders are given. This just happened to be one. More importantly why don't you have a little look at our guest." The Admiral said.

Nagato walked over to the Admiral and looked at the spread of items on the table. "Are those shuriken?"

"Yes, it seems our unconscious friend here is outfitted as a ninja, a very loudly dressed ninja to be precise." The Admiral said.

"Why would a ninja be floating out in the middle of the ocean?" Nagato asked glancing over at the bed where Naruto lay, his jacket and pants had been removed to dry.

"No idea, his presence is as mysterious as that occurrence earlier. Still from what I can gather from this and his current state is that he has been in battle." The Admiral stated as he lay the kunai back on the table.

"Battle?" Nagato glanced over at Naruto again. "Against what?"

The Admiral shrugged. "Who knows, just him floating out here in the middle of the ocean is a mystery in itself and as long as he's unconscious we can't hear his side. For now let's focus on the mission, let's return to the bridge. The Admiral just opened the door and was about to step out when he noticed Nagato wasn't following, she was looking at the unconscious Naruto. "Is something wrong Nagato?"

Nagato turned her gaze back to the Admiral. "Admiral are you sure we should just leave him like this? Shouldn't we at least post a guard?"

"With his injuries he won't be getting up any time soon. Besides he doesn't have anywhere to go." The Admiral stepped out of the room after moment of hesitation Nagato followed. No one entered the room after that, otherwise they would have witnessed the injuries that Naruto had healing themselves at an astonishing rate.

A few hours later.

A dull boom and shake roused Naruto. His body felt much better although there was still a dull ache to his body it was nowhere near the level of pain he was in before. Another boom woke him up fully and he sat up looking around he could see he was in a small room his clothes were hanging and his weapons and gear laid out on a small table. Getting out of bed he quickly got himself dressed and equipped although after another quick check he was disappointed to see that his Shinobi alliance forehead protector was missing. Another boom this time much louder put him on high alert. Explosions, wherever he was something big was going down. He opened the door and saw the open ocean. Briefly he was stunned at the sight as well as depressed. This sight quickly confirmed he was in a different world and nowhere near the Shinobi nations. Looking around him he was stunned again. He was on a ship made of metal and it was huge. The last time he'd seen a ship similar to this had been against the foreigners from across the sea that tried to invade the Land of Wind. More explosions were heard and Naruto focused his gaze out. The waves were getting choppy and the skies were gray, there was a big storm coming. Yet out on the waters he saw a few girls their clothes tattered and wearing strange devices. They were retreating from a line of much more darker dressed girls and some grotesque looking beings.

At first Naruto was confused. The girls didn't seem to be shinobi in fact although they stood on the water they seemed to be skating on it rather than running or walking. An explosion engulfed one of the girls at the rear of those retreating. As the smoke cleared she was kneeling in the water, her clothes barely covering the most intimate areas and the apparatus she wore was smoking. Seeing her gray hair, the face of the girl who saved him appeared in his mind's eye. "It's that girl from before." Without hesitation Naruto went over the side.

The Admiral gripped the railing with white knuckled fury as he grit his teeth. Everything went south very quickly. The Abyssal fleet was somewhat inconvenienced by the cyclone but nowhere near as much as they were. The enemy fleet had one Wo-class standard carrier and one Nu-class light carrier but they also had two Ru-class battleships, A Ta-class fast battleship, two Ri-class heavy cruisers, and four destroyers I and Ha class. They had tried to lure the enemy fleet into an ambush using the islands as camouflage having Akagi, Zuikaku and the Destroyers as the lure. But the Abyssal weren't so fool hardy they sent their destroyers and a single Ri-class after the carriers and destroyers and the Admiral had no choice but to spring his ambush on this force or risk losing his ship girls. The ambush took out the Ri-class and two of the destroyers but from there it became a slugfest which he knew he couldn't win.

"Moderate damage to Atago and Haruna, Kongou's heavily damaged, Kisaragi has lost her gun and Mutsuki can't get close enough for a torpedo attack the fire is too thick. What are your orders Admiral?" Nagato asked although she also clenched her fists until they went white. Stuck on the ship instead of fighting alongside her fellow ship girls she felt useless but there wasn't anything to be done her "outfit" was back at the naval base and the facilities to equip them were only at the base.

"We're withdrawing, call them back have Atago support Kongou back and Haruna cover their rear." The Admiral stated.

"Admiral if we lose these islands our fleet will be…" Nagato started when the Admiral cut her off.

"I refuse to sacrifice you girls for a few islands, I'll figure out something about our resources, withdraw immediately."

" **Shit** , The precious equipment that the Admiral gave me." Kongou cursed just before a burst of static came from her radio.

"Understood we're withdrawing, Haruna-chan give us screening fire." Atago grabbed onto Kongou and began retreating.

"Hai!" Haruna released another barrage from her remaining guns to provide cover to her sister and the heavy cruiser, just as she turned to follow them the return barrage hit. When the smoke clear Haruna was on her knees her cannons were destroyed and she was steadily sinking into the water.

"Haruna!" Kongou tried to break away from Atago to help her sister ship but the heavy cruiser restrained her.

"You won't make it in time." Atago regretfully said as she held back Kongou. Just then a blur of black and orange passed by them.

Haruna could only watch helplessly as the Abyssal battleships oriented their guns on her. Heavily damaged and already starting to sink she knew this was it for her. "I'm sorry Kongou nee- sama." She closed her eyes as she heard the roar of the enemy guns, instantly after she felt as if she was engulfed by something and yanked away. For a moment Haruna wondered why she felt warm, if she was sinking shouldn't she be cold?

"Don't worry, I've got you." An unfamiliar voice said. Haruna opened her eyes, first thing she realized was she hadn't sunk and she had been saved by none other than the mysterious boy she herself had saved a few hours ago. The second thing she realized was he had bright blue eyes that seemed to shine. It took her a few moments for her more logical part of her mind to voice out that they were still on the open water. Reluctantly tearing her gaze from her saviors she looked down and saw her savior was standing on the water like it was solid ground.

"Eh, Eh, EHHH!?" A bewildered Haruna kept looking between the ocean surface and face of her savior. She wasn't the only one surprised about this either.

"H-How is this…"Nagato trailed off, beside her the Admiral was speechless in fact pretty much the entire crew of the ship both human and ship girl were speechless and shocked into inactivity including the enemy.

Naruto shot the girl he saved a grin before it dropped completely as he turned his gaze over to the line of girls that attacked the one he saved. It seems they were confused at his sudden appearance but that wouldn't last long he needed to get the girl out of here. "Hey," He said turning his gaze back to the girl. "Can you stand on your own for a second?"

Still in shock Haruna could only nod before he set her on her feet no sooner did he let her go he formed a peculiar cross shape with the pointer and middle fingers on both hands. What came next brought even more shock.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Using his signature jutsu Naruto created four shadow clones. Their appearance both visually as well as on the radar brought much shock and confusion for both sides. Naruto nodded to one of his clones. "I'm counting on you."

"Roger that dattebayo." The clone said before lifting Haruna on his back, the heavily damaged ship girl letting out a surprised squeak. The clone then took off in the direction of the command ship and the ally ship girls. While the original and the remaining shadow clones turned their attention on the enemy.

"Go!" Naruto yelled out. Letting out affirmative cries the three shadow clones rushed toward the remains of the Abyssal fleet two split off on either side in an enclosing move. The Abyssal ship girls upon realizing they were under attack recovered from their shock and retaliated. The two Ru classes opened up on the clone in the center the shock and force of the explosions on the water dispelled the clone before it could get very close. The Ta and Ri- class opened up on one of the flanking clones also taking it out before it could really close the distance. The third flanking clone managed to get closer dodging the initial fire and throwing a kunai at one of the Ru class before being hit simultaneously from cannon fire from both the Wo carrier and the Ha destroyer. The Ru-class easily blocked the Kunai with one of her heavily armored gun turrets. To the Abyssal Naruto's attack failed, in truth Naruto had used the clones to gain experience on his unknown enemy.

'So those tube like things shoot some sort of projectile at really high speeds.' He thought, the shadow clones could barely see the projectiles when they left the tubes but at the same time they were predictable the tubes after all generally had to be pointed at him. Still it would be a tough and interesting fight. Naruto knew he had to really plan out his next attack well, although he was mostly healed his chakra reserves were still a bit low so he couldn't afford to waste any of it. A plan came to mind and he decided to go for it. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Three dozen clones appeared in a large cloud of smoke once again bringing a surprised pause. "Let's go!" Naruto shouted and charged straight at the abyssal fleet. His clones followed two dozen split off on either side a repeat of the previous attack.

Once again the abyssal ship girls opened up on the clones several clones disappeared from the initial barrage but the attack continued. Naruto and the clones were several feet from the abyssal fleet when they opened up again, geysers of water exploded upward on three sides seeming to engulf all three groups. As the water settled Naruto and his force of clones were gone. Assuming they had easily defeated this strange new enemy The Abyssal and shifted their focus back to the Admirals ship girls. Just then the destroyers checked their sonar and found multiple underwater signals right on top of them. The alert from the destroyers caused general confusion from the rest of the fleet. Suddenly the water in front one of the Ru-class exploded upward and with it a figure they thought they sunk. The Ru-class had no time to react as Naruto slammed a blue ball of focused chakra right in her chest before she could bring her turrets to shield herself. She let a strangled cry before being blown back from the attack skipping along the water several times before slamming into the Nu-class. Both disappeared under the waves.

The sudden loss of two of their own brought a brief moment of pause before the remaining Abyssal reacted. The Ta-class brought her gun turrets around aiming at Naruto who was now standing on the water just feet from her. Before she could fire two pairs of hands burst from the water and simultaneously grabbed her legs before dragging her under the surface. The Ta-class reopened her eyes under the water, the last sight she saw was another Naruto thrusting another ball of chakra at her face. Water exploded up from where the Ta-class had been pulled under. At the same time the Ri-class was launched into the air by a clone directly under her several more clones burst from the water each delivering a devastating kick that pushed the ship-girl higher. Finally three clones overshot the Ri-class and unleashed a simultaneous axe kick sending the Abyssal under the waves.

The remaining Ru-class swung an armored turret managing to backhand a clone that had burst out of the water to punch her. Another jumped out several feet in front of her and threw four kunai that seemed to be tinged in a white glow at her. The Ru-class managed to bring the heavily armored turrets up blocking the kunai and at the same time blew away the attacking clone. As she brought the turrets down she paused, the kunai had not been deflected but were partially embedded in her turrets. Another curious thing was that there seemed to be a single slip of paper attached to each of them. The Ru-class's confused eyes widened as the paper slips burst into flame.

The resulting explosion threw the Ru-class back her turrets completely destroyed but she remained afloat. The Ha and I-class chased after Naruto cannons blazing as the blonde shinobi leaped, sidestepped and even rolled out of the way of the way of the shells. Two clones breached out of the water on either side of the Ha-class and stabbed a kunai into both sides of the Abyssal destroyer. The clones puffed out of existence leaving two kunai with tags stuck in the destroyer. Moments later the Abyssal also disappeared in an explosion that completely engulfed it. The I-class hesitated at the loss of its ally. Its hesitation cost it as another clone leaped out of the water in front of it. The I-class opened its mouth to fire its cannon but the leg of the clone smashed hard into the open maw destroying the cannon and sending the Abyssal destroyer skipping across the water.

Now the Wo-class supporting a badly damaged Ru-class faced off against the shinobi as he stood in a defensive crouch several feet away from them with two kunai in each hand held in an underhanded grip. For several long moments neither side moved then suddenly the water behind Naruto exploded upward as the damaged I-class breached out of the water its maw wide open as it arced down upon the shinobi. Naruto gaze didn't break one hand shot out behind him sending a kunai straight into the open maw of the abyssal destroyer. The tag attached to it burst into flame before disappearing into the mouth of the I-class. The explosion of the I-class a moment later framed Naruto in an intimidating background of destruction. It was also the final deciding factor of this engagement. The Wo-class retreated with its damaged ally into the weather front. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, truth be told he was pretty bushed right now and was glad his opponents chose to retreat. As he turned to make his way back to the ship he had been on, his thoughts turned to home, what happened after Kaguya? Were his friends and allies alright? Most importantly he needed to get back to them as soon as he could. He could only hope that the people he helped had a way to get him home.

Author Notes: Yes another side project I decided to write, after getting a bit of interest in the Kantai Collection yet of the current fiction works up for this type of crossover I was quite surprised to see no one decided to try the simple route of placing Naruto in the Kancolle world unimaginative most certainly yet it seems these types of crossovers are still popular despite how unimaginative they seem. I'll tell you already I haven't played the game, frankly I feel it would be very complicated despite the very well developed wiki guide that has been made for it. So I am taking my character development and story work from various fanworks, the game mostly for the map work and bit of the anime mostly for the personality of the characters which was done well. I'm also using this to nip a few questions which will probably be asked and hopefully I'll get most of them

No Naruto will not be an Admiral, he's a ninja and he'll stay a ninja.

Yes this is a harem fic but I am only doing ten the more you put in the more screen time each girl needs and that is just tiring. Besides Kancolle has 81 girls as I'm writing this and that number will continue rising from what I've heard and that's not even counting the Shinkaisei-kan, Naruto ain't the emperor of China guys. I'll probably hint that more jumped on the bandwagon but most likely near the end.

There will be a poll before a new romantic route which I will announce and voting ends at the end of the day the next chapter that is posted. That means any votes before or after will not be counted. Also if you haven't figured it out yet slot one has been filled.

Yes it is possible that I will add the Shinkaisei-kan girls as well. There will be a poll for it but keep in mind if voted in there will be less spots available to possibly get your favorite fleet girl in.

There is a list of girls that won't count no matter how many people vote for them. These girls include Kongou and her sisters minus one, Nagato and her sister ship Mutsu, Naka (She annoys the heck out of me even though I don't play the game). Houshou (I'm not putting him together with the surrogate mother of the fleet.) Mamiya (Neither will I put him with the Lunch lady.) Ooyodo, and Akashi.

If the Shinkaisei-kan poll gets them in there, there will also be a list there too although significantly shorter.

I know I haven't been active for a long time. Truth be told I've been sidetracked mostly by some of the awesome games that have been coming out. Also I put everything on the backburner to focus on one new series of fanfiction that I haven't posted yet. Mostly because I don't want to disappoint anyone if I don't finish it. For now I'm going to have you all read this and see if you like it. If so then I may put a bit more focus into it but it will be slow going.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and Kantai Collection are owned by their respective creators and copyright holder companies. I have in no way any sort of ownership over either of these franchises.

Naruto groaned as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. It had been three days since his arrival and subsequent battle against what he was told was the Abyssal. When he first arrived a very harsh and commanding dark haired lady and another fair haired but less harsh lady wearing matching two piece outfits had questioned him relentlessly, well the dark haired one did the other seemed to be constantly calming her down and only managed to ask him a few questions. He had been more obliged to answer her then her companion. Aside from three square meals that were delivered to him he hadn't had much contact with anyone else on this base nor had he been able to go out aside from bathroom breaks and those were under escort.

"Mo! I'm bored dattebayo!"Naruto sat up swung himself out of the bed and walked over to the window. He saw a girl with long light green hair and a brown jacket and skirt she was talking with another girl in a matching outfit with light brown hair in a flared ponytail. Both seemed to be engrossed in conversation as they stood underneath a tree however he noticed them glancing up at him even though they seemed to be doing their best to hide them. It wasn't an unusual sight, yesterday it had been dark haired girl with her hair in a braids and a long brown haired girl who seemed to fawn over her in a creepy obsessive way. The first night he had three figures who were trying to copy his color scheme attempting to conceal themselves from his view, amateurs. It also didn't help that one of them tried to sing all the time.

Naruto turned away from the window and sat down on the floor. He hadn't tried anything since he wanted to be polite and make a decent impression on his hosts. They had been overly skeptical when he told his interrogators he was probably from another world. Still he hoped they would give him some benefit of the doubt since they had never seen anything like what he did to the Abyssal, not to mention he was human and capable of doing those things. That was another tidbit he learned. The girls here appeared and acted just like normal girls but were technically not human. All that though was old news to Naruto, he was bored out of his mind and frankly found the treatment he was getting very rude considering he had saved some of them. A smile that many a resident of Konohagakure would cringe at crossed his face. "Well I guess I just got to check the place out myself." Naruto stated and made his signature hand sign.

The door opened and Naruto stepped out, immediately he was flanked on both sides by another pair of girls, Tenryu and Tatsuta. Of the few ship girls he'd met these two so far were the only ones who actually made him uneasy. Not so much for the combat abilities even though this pair carried a pole arm and a katana, but for the fact that the two acted like Anko if she was separated into two people. His uneasiness must have been noticed too, because unlike the ones outside the window these two have been his escorts since he arrived. "Yo! I got to take a leak let's go." Naruto began to walk down the hall toward the restrooms before a hand clapped down on his shoulder halting his movement

"Hold it right there!" Tenryu stated. "You know the drill, watch him Tatsuta." Tenryu released Naruto and entered the room he'd just vacated.

"Oi, doesn't she seem a bit on edge today tebayo?" Naruto asked Tatsuta.

"Ara, are you worried about Tenryu-san, Foxy-kun?" Tatsuta asked with pleasant smile on her face that was in complete opposition of her actions.

"Not really worried, she just seems irritated. Also you wouldn't happen to be irritated too Tatsuta-san?" Naruto asked.

"Why Foxy-kun, what makes you think I am irritated?" Tatsuta asked.

"If you aren't irritated would you mind pointing that blade away from my neck? It makes me nervous dattebayo." Naruto stated, his eyes looking downward at the blade of the polearm that was under his chin.

"Ara, but who knows what Foxy-kun could do to me if I let my guard down. What beastly acts would he do to my body when he seizes his chance?" Tatsuta stated, Naruto groaned Tatsuta started this pattern when he first met her on his first run to the porcelain throne and she showed no signs of letting up. Tenryu appeared from the room rolling her one visible eye at the scene before her.

"Room's clear, let's go." As the two ship girls led Naruto away within the room a figure dropped from the ceiling.

"They didn't even bother to look up." Naruto muttered, and with that the original Naruto walked out of the room he was confined to for the last three days.

"Have you heard the rumor? there's a stranger on the base." Shiratsuyu said.

"I did, it was a few days back after that big sortie, but no one who was there is saying much about it." Fubuki said.

"I asked Mutsuki and Kisaragi about it but they told me they couldn't talk about it, the Admiral's orders." Ikazuchi said with a pout.

"I heard from Sendai that she and her sisters were told to watch him the first night nanodesu." Inazuma stated.

"Really? It's a guy? Did they get a good look at him?" Shiratsuyu asked.

Inazuma shook her heard. "They only got a glimpse nodesu."

"Really the Admiral running us ragged on expeditions the last few days and keeping us in the dark. I've had to head out the last two days without even being able to comb my hair in the morning. It's not ladylike at all." Akatsuki said.

"It can't be helped with how low resources are." Fubuki said.

"I know, but still he could at least give us enough time to appear ladylike, right Hibiki?" Akatsuki turned to her fellow sister ship only to see the attention of the ship girl was on something else.

"Yo! Isn't it a nice day dattebayo?" Naruto greeted as he casually approached the group.

"H-Hello nanodesu." Inazuma and the other destroyers gave a short bow in greeting.

"You girls doing alright?" Naruto asked.

"We're fine although the Admiral is making us run resource expedition runs almost non-stop." Shiratsuyu said.

"Sounds tough, well good luck to you girls with that. See you around dattebayo." Naruto said and casually walked away, in the direction of the practice area.

"What a weird guy. Hey Hibiki you haven't answered me yet. Ignoring me and not giving a proper answer is not befitting that of a real lady." Akatsuki stated turning her attention back to the white haired destroyer. However Hibiki's gaze hadn't broken as she continued to watch Naruto as he left.

"Hibiki-san, is something wrong?" Fubuki asked.

Hibiki finally turned her attention to the other destroyers when Naruto rounded a corner. "Do any of you know who that person was?" She asked.

The rest of the destroyers blinked before looking at each other. "Now that you mention it, did we ever have someone like that around here?" Ikazuchi said.

"With the way he talked and how he looked there is no way we'd missed him." Shiratsuyu stated.

"This is the first time I've seen him nanodesu." Inazuma said.

"Maybe he is new personnel that got assigned here?" Akatsuki offered.

Hibiki shook her head. "He looks too young and he isn't in uniform."

The other destroyers nodded at Hibiki's assessment, they looked in the direction that Naruto left in a single question blaring in their minds. "Who was that?"

On the Kyodo training grounds, a girl with her long white hair done up in a long braid and wearing a muneate was diligently checking over her bow. "Oh that's a nice bow." The girl started, looking away from her bow to see a blond haired teenager standing right in the archery field looking at her. "How ya doing?" He said waving at her.

"You're not supposed to be here, this is a restricted area." Unryuu said. "You should leave before you get caught."

Naruto just shrugged as he approached her. "Say nee-san can I watch you shoot your bow? I've never really got to see many bow users practice."

Unryuu shook her head. "I can't practice now we are very low on resources, you really should leave before someone else see's you."

Naruto's fixed Unryuu with a deadpan expression. "Low on resources? How is shooting a few arrows a huge waste of resources?" He jabbed a thumb toward the trees near the walls bordering the grounds. "It's not like you'd run out of wood for making arrows anytime soon."

Unryuu blinked in confusion. "If I shot regular arrows from this bow they'd be split in two before even going into flight. I'm a carrier ship girl did you not know this?"

Naruto crossed his arms and furrowed his eyes in thought. "So you… shoot especially strong arrows?" He asked.

Unryuu couldn't help but giggle. "I guess you could say that." Before their conversation could continue the entrance to the grounds slid open and in walked another pair of ship girls, the 5th carrier division Shoukaku and Zuikaku.

"Like I said before Shoukaku the Admiral gave me specific orders not to talk about that last sortie until told otherwise." Zuikaku stated.

"I know that, but it's the talk of the entire base. So many rumors are popping up that I can't help but be a bit curious." Shoukaku said.

"I keep getting asked about the truth of those rumors too, but the Admirals orders were clear I…" Zuikaku trailed off as she spotted the two occupants already within the range. "AH!?" She cried out pointing at Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto mirrored Zuikaku. "You're that twin tailed nee-chan from before."

"W-What the heck are you doing here?" Zuikaku said.

Shoukaku and Unryuu looked back a forth between the two confused at the scene. "Zuikaku do you know this person?" Shoukaku asked.

Before Zuikaku could even form a response Naruto seemed to suddenly flicker and disappear much to the surprise of the ship girls. "Guess that's my cue to get out of here." Naruto's voice rang out. A short flurry of swiveling heads finally picked up Naruto again now kneeling on top the bordering wall thirty feet away. "See you later dattebayo." With a wave Naruto dropped over the other side.

"Hey you wait!" Zuikaku cried out but it already too late. "Dammit! I have to go tell the Admiral." Zuikaku rushed back out the door.

"Zuikaku hold on!"Shoukaku followed her fellow carrier ship, meanwhile Unryuu could only sit and blink in confusion of the events that just transpired.

Naruto sat on the top of a crane that was used to load cargo into ships except this one was huge and looked more mechanical in nature nothing like anything he'd seen before. "Well they'll be coming after me soon. Now what should I do?" Naruto crossed his arms and thought hard, then a foxy grin spread across his face. "Well since they have to search for me let's give them one hell of a search." With that said Naruto activated his signature jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Half an hour later…

"Bwa hahahahahahaha!" Naruto cackled as he raced down the hallway of the dorms/barracks behind him in hot pursuit were a hodgepodge of ship girls attempting to catch this one Naruto. One Naruto being that there was more than one of him and were currently running rampant throughout the entire base.

"All personnel, confirmed sightings of the fugitive at the arsenal, warehouse, mess hall, barracks and docks. Pursue the fugitive nearest to your location." Ooyodo's voice blared through the bases PA system.

"Easier said than done." Puffed Murakumo. "This guy is everywhere."

"How is this even possible poi?" Yuudachi panted although she didn't let up.

"Don't stop girls, don't lose sight of him again." Agano said as she and several other ship girls pursued the cackling shinobi as he tore down the hallway.

At the Docks…

"Sorry for the intrusion dattebayo!" Naruto shot out of the docks leaping over a group of ship girls that were about to enter after him. A barrage of bathing pails and stools that followed his departure sent the pursuers scrambling to get out of the way. Inside a heavily breathing Kaga stood up from the pool, she was in clutching a towel in one arm to her ample chest and a bathing pail in the other. Also in the pool was Atago pressing single hand to her cheek but had done nothing to cover herself up. Kongou was comforting a beet red Haruna as the gray haired fast battleship clutched her towel tightly to her chest.

"E-E-E-Everything, H-H-He saw everything." Haruna kept stuttering,

Mess Hall…

"Where dat asshole get too. I'm gonna drop a bomb on his spiky head." Ryuujou growled out as she searched under the tables.

"Now Ryuujou there is no need to get violent. I'm sure he wasn't talking about your chest when he bumped into you earlier." Chikuma said.

"As if! Jackass went and said that was the hardest wall he'd ever run into. I'll have my Zeros peppering his ass." Ryuujou stated.

"Well that sounds painful, I'll definitely be on the lookout for that." A male voice stated. All eyes turned to see the blond haired shinobi behind the counter next to Mamiya and eating a cup of ice cream. "This is really good nee-san."

"Ara, I'm glad you're enjoying it mister fugitive." Mamiya said.

"Git over here you jackass!" Ryuujou roared and began charging for the blond.

"Well time to go, thanks for the treat nee-san" Naruto once again bolted with ship girls in hot pursuit.

"Thank you for your patronage." Mamiya said as she waved at the departing dust cloud.

Arsenal…

"Ah! Please don't touch that" Yuubari yelled out as she wildly grabbed at Naruto but he dodged at the last second and continued his examination of the weird device before him.

"Wow there are so many buttons on this thing." Naruto began to push random buttons and numbers began to pile up on the big screen.

"No! The resources stop that!" Akashi and Yuubari both leaped at Naruto who avoided them at the last second again causing them crash into each other in a heap.

"This button looks important." Naruto stated as he pushed a large red button and immediately the screen changed. "Construction in progress?"

Both Yuubari and Akashi groaned at Naruto's announcement and all spirit to pursue him left their bodies. They didn't even respond as more ship girls arrived and another chase ensued.

Warehouse…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Naruto and Shimakaze raced around the dodging objects and shipgirls while remaining exactly even with each other.

"Not bad you're pretty fast dattebayo." Naruto said as he continued running at full speed with Shimakaze.

"I won't lose in terms of speed ooo."

"Shimakaze-chan this is not a race you're supposed to capture him." Haguro panted out on her knees and desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Forget it she's in racing mode now she won't stop until she beats him." Ashigara stated as she laid atop a crate and tried to catch her breathe.

"At least they haven't decided to expand their race outside of the warehouse." Takao offered as she leaned against a wall

"It's kinda stuffy in here, let's take this outside." Naruto's voice rang out, Shimakaze agreeing "OOO," followed shortly after. All eyes turned to Takao as she slid down the wall while hanging her head.

Admiral's office…

"Seriously what are they all doing?" Nagato grit her teeth as the announcements kept pouring in with the prisoner still on the loose and showing no signs him being recaptured any time soon. "Mutsu we're going too."

"Now hold on Nagato there's no need to be hasty here." The Admiral stated.

"Admiral the longer this prisoner is at large, the stain on this fleet will get bigger. Let's go Mutsu." Nagato rushed out the door, Mutsu shot the Admiral an apologetic look before giving a short bow and followed after her sister ship.

The Admiral sighed as he sat back down in his seat. "Well looks like they finally left." A voice spoke up from above. The Admiral stiffened as he shifted his gaze up and spied Naruto standing on the ceiling.

Naruto dropped down in front of the Admiral's desk. "Now it's just you and me now." He stated as the Admiral began to sweat as Naruto fixed his gaze on him.

It had been several minutes after Nagato and Mutsu joined the chase but finally they had all the Naruto clones cornered. "We've got you now there is nowhere left to run." Nagato declared as Naruto was backed to the edge of one of the piers the submarine ship girls were in the water ready to catch him should he try to escape to the sea. "We have all of your copies cornered and one of you is definitely the real one, give yourself up quietly."

Naruto didn't look worried. "Well you got me nee-san but really you were closer to me than anyone else before you came here." With that said the clone dispersed.

"Agano reporting the fugitive at the dorms has popped."

"Hiei reporting from the docks fugitive has popped into smoke."

"Ryuujou here at the mess, the bastard just went "poof" jus' what's up wit dat?

"A-A-Arsenal here, Inazuma reporting the fugitive has disappeared nanodesu."

"What?" Nagato said. "All of them? Impossible they were all cornered." She shot a look at Jun'you and Hiyou. "Did we miss any of them?"

After a few seconds Jun'you shook her head. Hiyou replied verbally. "No our recon planes report no other sightings."

Nagato grit her teeth in frustration. "This can't be all the facilities are covered, he hasn't left the base there shouldn't be anyplace left for him to be." Nagato then remembered the last words the clone spoke when before he disappeared. She turned her head to looking toward the building that held the Admiral's office. "Closer than anyone else…" She muttered a chill ran down her spine and then she was on the move ignoring the surprised yells of her fellow ship girls as she blew past them. She all but tore the doors off the entrance to the building rushing up the stairs and down the hall fear gripping her heart, the Admiral, her Admiral. The doors to the Admiral's office burst open. "Admiral!"

Naruto turned his head looking at Nagato. "Yo." He said giving a wave.

Nagato blinked the scene she had been expecting the worse, not the sight of the fugitive sitting in a chair in front of the Admiral's desk and her Admiral seated behind it, both with tea cups in hand and from the looks of it having a decently pleasant conversation.

"Nagato you're back, I was just talking to young Uzumaki here." The Admiral stated.

"Just call me Naruto."

"Yes young Naruto, I say we have been a bit rude in our treatment of him in light of what he has done for us. I've decided he is free to move around the base, within reason." The Admiral said.

By now other ship girls had arrived piling into the room. "There he is the shitty fugitive." Akebono said pointing at Naruto who frowned at her words but before he could say anything two certain light cruisers pushed their way through.

"You really gave us the runaround didn't you, you asshole?" Tenryu stated multiple veins stuck out of her forehead and her katana shook in her clenched hand. Tatsuta visibly didn't look peeved off as her sister ship but the dark aura around her had the other ship girls moving away from her.

"You two again huh?" Naruto got out of his seat facing the two light cruisers. However before things could escalate the Admiral loudly clapped his hands garnering everyone's attention.

"Since the majority of the fleet is here I will take this opportunity for introductions. It's been a secret for a few days but in light of recent events and having talked to him myself, I would like to introduce you all to Uzumaki Naruto he will be joining White Base starting today."

There was a long moment of silence before the office building shook with the collective cries of "EHHHHH?!"

Arsenal much later…

"That Admiral, after all that happened today it ends with that fishcake guy joining us. What is this some made up storyline from some half-baked fanfiction writer?" Yuubari said.

"Well Yuubari I think the Admiral thought that since what happened today could happen again he should be granted some freedom so he won't run rampant." Akashi said.

"You're right but we wasted quite a bit of resources trying to catch him not to mention when he used the WD (Weapons Development) I feel sorry for our destroyers and submarines they will probably be pulling extra expeditions because of this, not to mention Kaga, and the others will be stuck in the docks even longer now." Yuubari said.

"At least it wasn't the LSC (Large Ship Construction) and we didn't use that much resources until Nagato ordered up those recon flights." Akashi stated.

Yuubari nodded and sighed then perked up when the WD bell rang signaling that construction was complete. "It looks like it's finished." Akashi stated.

"Right, well let's see what we got from this." Yuubari said, both shipgirls walked over to the WD both were expecting to see either a stuffed penguin or a cloud. What came out was neither.

"46cm Triple gun mount?!" Twin cries rang out.

To be continued.

Author note: Yep it has been a long time, between trying to find work that is not seasonal which is important and being hooked on Fallout 4 which is not important I haven't been writing all that much. Still even as this one is being put I've slowly started on the next one. I kinda wanted to add more to this one but I figure everyone has been patient and they have waited long enough. I will try to get the next one out sooner but I give no promises, so until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto and Kantai Collection are owned by their respective creators and copyright holder companies. I have in no way any sort of ownership over either of these franchises.

Naruto's eye twitched as he walked so far every personnel that caught sight of him human and ship girl gave him a wide berth. His antics from a few days back were obviously still fresh on their minds. Perhaps he did go a bit overboard now that he thought about the actions his clones pulled yesterday. While it had been fun and games for himself on the surface, if one looked deeper into his antics he'd basically thrown an entire military base into chaos and even reached the commanding officer without difficulty. It was actually kind of scary, no wonder everyone was wary of him now. He groaned, this was not the best impression to be giving. It was like the younger years in Konoha except without the blatant hatred mixed with the fear, now it was just plain fear. Naruto knew he had to do something to change the opinion of himself to others, but how to do it without further ostracizing himself was lost to him.

"Man I really screwed up this time dattebayo." Naruto said to himself. "How the hell am I gonna fix this?" Naruto continued his aimless walking, thirty feet back four heads popped out of an ornamental bush.

"Um, Akatsuki-chan don't you think this is a bad idea nano-desuka?" Inazuma asked.

"Shh, Inazuma do you want him to find us out? I want to know how he made copies of himself the other day. If we keep following him we'll eventually find out his secret." Akatsuki said.

"Why can't we go up to him and ask him? Leave it to Ikazuchi." Ikazuchi stepped out of the bush toward Naruto but was quickly hauled back by Akatsuki.

"What are you doing? Blatantly revealing yourself while sneaking that's not how a true lady should act."

"A true lady wouldn't be sneaking around hiding in bushes either." Hibiki stated although she was ignored by her sister ship.

A large sweatdrop appeared on Naruto's head as he heard the four ship girls following him. These four on the flipside had been tailing him pretty much the entire time since that day. Obviously it wasn't under orders by the Admiral so he let them do so while pretending he was clueless to their presence, well except that one time when he went to the bathroom and they followed after him. That time he gave a good shout out at them that had them scrambling. Now that it had been a few days the he was curious at the four's persistence. As he reached the corner of a building he quickly ducked around it. A few seconds later the four heads popped around the corner to see Naruto continuing his aimless trek through the base. As the four sneakily rounded the corner and continued to follow the blonde shinobi, as they passed a figure silently dropped down behind them. The stalkers were now being stalked by whom they were trying to stalk.

20 minutes later…

"Akatsuki he's been walking around for a while now. I don't think he's going to use that copy technique let's do something else I'm getting bored." Ikazuchi stated.

"He'll do it, I know he will. Just a little longer." Akatsuki said.

"Tomorrow we go back to doing expeditions again, our precious time off has been used to follow him around." Hibiki stated.

"Why is it so important to find out his cloning technique?" A lower masculine voice asked, causing three of the four destroyers to stiffen. Akatsuki however was a bit slower.

"Of course if we find out how it works expeditions would be so much easier. We'd be able to carry more supplies back and..." Akatsuki stopped when she realized the question had not come from her sister ship girls. All four turned to see Naruto leaning over them a grin plastered on his face. A quick glance back at what was now revealed to them as a clone showed the clone had stopped and was facing them. The clone gave a final wave before puffing away to smoke. Eyes turned back to Naruto who had straightened up and now had his arms crossed as he looked at the four destroyer ship girls.

"So you girls want to see how I do my Kage Bunshin jutsu." Naruto stated.

Akatsuki recovered first and pointed a finger at Naruto. "Yes we'll find out how you do it. One of these days you'll slip up and that's when we'll find out how you make those copies of yours."

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. On one hand he didn't want to be revealing his techniques in a world he wasn't sure of yet. While his injuries and chakra reserves were fully recovered he was unable to contact Kurama or any of the other bijuu for some unknown reason. The seal was still intact so he knew they were still within him but he couldn't reach them. With his current situation still very uncertain he would rather have his friends to support him should things go sideways. On the other hand from what he observed so far the people didn't have much in the way of knowledge of utilizing chakra. Not to mention with a fairly small force he was able to cause enough chaos that he could have escaped long ago. Sure they were probably implementing strategies against him now but he a lot more tricks in his bag. This could also be a chance to start breaking down that unseen barricade that was set up against him from his earlier antics. After a several long moments Naruto came to a decision.

"Okay, I'll show you."

Four sets of eyes widened at Naruto's words. "Huh?"

"I'll show you how I do it dattebayo." Naruto stated with a shrug.

"That's it? You're just going to show us?" Akatsuki said.

Naruto's eyes turned mischievous and a foxy grin put the quartet instantly on edge. "Showing you is the easy part. Whether you girls can do it or not is a whole other story."

"D-Don't underestimate the 6th Destroyer division. We're the second best in doing expeditions." Ikazuchi stated.

A sweatdrop made its way down the side of Naruto's head as the other three immediately reddened in embarrassment. "Second best?" He asked.

"We used to be first but that spots been taken by the submarines now nanodesu." Inazuma said.

"But they only go through the Orel Sea." Akatsuki stated waving her hands desperately as if to disperse the cloud of embarrassment. "We've done expeditions all over the place."

"Expeditions don't have anything to do with his copy technique." Hibiki said causing Akatsuki to deflate.

Naruto could only chuckle at the antics of the 6th destroyer division. He jabbed a thumb over to the track field. "Why don't we go over there and I'll show you how I do my jutsu." That got the quartets attention again and with eager nods they followed Naruto to the track field. Naruto had the girls sit on the bleachers while he stood in front of them. "Okay watch closely now. I'm only gonna do it once for you." The four girls watched intensely as Naruto made a peculiar hand gesture. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" With a loud *poof* and a cloud of smoke an exact copy of Naruto appeared at his side. "That's how it is done dattebayo." Naruto stated his clone giving a nod and a thumbs up before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That's it you just make some weird hand gesture and shout out the name and you can make copies of yourself?" Ikazuchi said.

Naruto shrugged. "Well it also involves chakra in order give my clones form."

"Chakra?" All four destroyers questioned.

"Yep it's what I need to use to make my clones and do ninjutsu with." Naruto said.

"So how do we get this chakra so we can do that cloning ability of yours?" Akatsuki asked.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Well you're actually supposed to have chakra already if you don't have chakra you'll die. But I don't really know how you can use chakra or if you can use it like I can dattebayo."

"You don't know? How can you use something if you don't really know?" Akatsuki stated incredulously.

"Well I kind of know but I don't know how to explain it, back in my world we probably could have asked one of the sensei at the ninja academy." Naruto said.

"But surely they gave lessons about this chakra can't you tell us something about it nanodesu?" Inazuma asked.

Naruto nervously scratched his chin. "Uh… yeah, about that, um I may have been a bit distracted during that time. So I don't really recall much about the chakra lesson tebayo."

"Slacker." All heads turned to the white haired destroyer. "Delinquent." She stated.

Naruto flinched at Hibiki's harsh words. "Look, book work wasn't really my thing okay. I prefer actually seeing and doing it then trying to do it from a bunch of words.

"So you can't teach us anything about this chakra or your cloning ability?" Akatsuki said.

Naruto scrunched his face and nodded apologetically.

"Ah what a waste of our precious day off!" Ikazuchi shouted out thrusting both hands up in frustration.

"Look I'm sorry I can't teach you the cloning jutsu, but are supplies really that bad around here?" Naruto asked.

"We ran into a bad streak of luck." Hibiki stated. "A lot of ship girls are still in the docks right now because or resources are low."

"The Admiral is doing his best but we are barely scraping by right now, nanodesu." Inazuma said.

Naruto flinched. "Then I went and made that fiasco a few days ago and made you guys waste even more, sorry about that."

To his surprise the girls shook their heads. "No, compared to how things could have turned out that was nothing." Ikazuchi said.

"The engagement you won protected a chain of islands we heavily depend on. If we had lost those our situation would have been dire." Hibiki stated.

"It's because of you we're still afloat." Akatsuki added.

"You also saved Haruna-san and everyone else, if anything everyone here owes you our thanks, nanodesu." Inazuma said.

Naruto blinked, this was the first time he was thanked by anyone other than the Admiral who had done so in a fairly formal manner. "No problem I would have done it for anybody."

"Well let's go and enjoy our day off, what little time we have left." Ikazuchi stated as she and her sister ships turned away.

"Hey wait a second." Naruto called out, halting the destroyer girls. "Just how far away are these islands?"

The next day…

Where the hell is he?" Nagato gritted her teeth. Naruto was gone, Murakumo who had been sent to check up on him when he hadn't shown himself even after breakfast hour was over had discovered his bed empty. There had been a search around the island but there was no trace of him. I swear when I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he's strapped down and locked away."

"Nagato you're overreacting, the Admiral gave him freedom to wander the base and since there hasn't been reports of him running wild. Whatever he is doing doesn't involve us having to chase him down." Mutsu said.

"He's unknown variable Mutsu, I don't like not knowing much about him. He's able to walk on water seemingly be able to conjure balls of energy that can take out a Ru-class with a single hit, and create an army of clones." Nagato massaged her temples. "The worst of it is that I'm pretty sure there's even more mind boggling things he can do and we have almost no means of countering them." She looked over at her sister ship. "I'm scared of him."

Mutsu had no words to contradict or comfort Nagato. She was right in every sense. The fiasco just days ago proved to them that Naruto could have assassinated the Admiral and possibly destroyed the entire base with little effort. It was a frightening thing, having an unknown individual with that much power so close by and not really being able to do much to counter or control him.

Nagato sighed as she started her trek back to the command building and the Admiral's office to report the disappearance of their ninja guest. However just as they entered the office the base alarm sounded for all hands to battle stations. Trading alarmed looks with Mutsu both rushed to the war room where the Admiral was already there listening to the report Ooyodo was giving him. "Admiral what's going on?"

The Admiral look was grim as he turned away from Ooyodo. "Radar and sonar picked up multiple signatures heading straight for us. The amount is unclear but it is clear that there are hundreds of them."

Nagato felt a terrifying chill run through her body at the Admiral's words. There was no way the base could repel an attack of that magnitude. "Admiral, what are your orders?"

"I've already sent a message to the Main Naval office. Our orders are to defend the base at all costs." The Admiral stated grimly.

Nagato grit her teeth in disgust and frustration. Typical top brass they were to be sacrificed to buy time for other bases to consolidate for defense or a counter attack.

"I'll be damned if I let everybody here die in vain, Have Akashi help evacuate the girls still in dock. All non-essential personnel are to evacuate the base immediately. All ship girls who are battle ready have them outfitted and prepared to defend the base." The Admiral ordered. With affirming cries both Nagato and Mutsu rushed off. The Admiral propped himself on both arms on top the table the electronic face showing the multitudes of red signatures converging on the base. "So this is it for us."

Unfortunately it took much longer to try evacuating the still injured ship girls from the docks by the time they were prepped to leave it was deemed too dangerous to allow a continuation of the evacuation since the enemy would most likely spot the slow moving evac ships and sink them. All sea worthy ship girls were outfitted and nervously awaiting what all knew would be their last battle. They were severely outnumbered, the only thing in their favor was that the speed which the enemy was converging on them was most likely comprised entirely of destroyers.

As Nagato ordered Shoukaku to send out a recon flight. A voice came crackling over the radio. "This is Akatsuki flagship of the 6th destroyer division we are returning from our expedition."

Nagato froze the 6th division did leave for an expedition for resources. "6th destroyer division this is Nagato, do not return to base divert your course and head to the nearest allied base."

"Divert? Why should we divert we're already in sight of the base." Came Akastsuki confused reply.

Nagato blinked in confusion, how could they not detect, let alone not see the vast force that was descending upon them. "Is your sonar damaged? We have hundreds of enemy signatures heading for us Akatsuki. Get yourselves away from here."

"Oh right, uh about that…" Akatsuki nervously began, but before she could continue a startled "eep" from Shoukaku drew Nagato's attention.

"Shoukaku what did your recon flight report?" Nagato asked. A sweatdrop rolled down the side of the carrier girl's face as she was subjected to Nagato's hard gaze. "Well how many Abyssal and what types are there?"

Shoukaku let out nervous laugh that almost had Nagato begin tongue lashing her for doing so during such a dire situation. "There are no Abyssal."

Nagato's hard gaze dissolved into confusion. "What?"

Shoukaku gave a hesitant shrug. "No Abyssal, the forces coming towards us are comprised of only one person."

For several long moments Nagato was confused at Shoukaku's report. Then realization dawned on her face. She looked out toward the open ocean, a dark line across the water's surface that slowly became larger and more coherent. A shocked gasp beside her drew her attention. Mutsu was looking toward the open waters with a pair of binoculars. As she lowered them she saw Nagato staring at her, not saying a word she handed the binoculars to Nagato. Despite knowing what she was about to see, Nagato raised the binoculars and saw a charging line of Naruto's each seemed to be carrying barrels, crates, and metal ingots. Lowering the binoculars Nagato handed them over to Mutsu and without a word began to head back to the port facility to unload her outfit. Knowing her sister ship had just reached the end of her rope, Mutsu gave the next order to the nervous ship girls. "All ship girls stand down from alert and return to port to unload your outfit."

Confusion ran amuck among the defending ship girls at the order to stand down. That is until one of the more sharp eyed ones saw who was approaching.

"Isn't that the strange boy that the Admiral allowed on the base?" Aoba stated. "That's… a lot of him."

All eyes turned to the long line approaching them, the distance had shortened enough that they could see more distinct features of their supposed assailants. Spiky blond hair, and black and orange clothes and there was a lot of them. The sheer amount in fact was what ship girls were stunned and as the clones drew closer fearful as it looked like they were about to be trampled over by hundreds of Naruto clones. The leading elements of the clone army reached the base causing most of the gaping ship girls to scatter. Except for one destroyer girl who froze up. The very tip of the lead element stopped right in front of her.

"Hey neesan, where do we drop all this stuff at tebayo?" The Naruto asked.

Yuudachi pointed a shaking finger at a nearby warehouse. "O-O-Over there P-P-Poi."

"Okay! Thank you dattebayo." The Naruto shouted toward the others. "Everyone let's go!" With a chorus of affirming shouts the stampede started again straight into the warehouse. Inside the clones began to place and stack their cargo neatly and quickly, once finished with their load the clones would quickly disperse themselves. When the stampede of clones was done what was once a fairly sad looking near empty warehouse were piles of resources stacked several meters high.

Many ship girls who had unloaded their Outfits had gathered to gape as the sudden peril of low resources had suddenly reversed in the course of a single day. However the day wasn't done yet. The 6th destroyer division had dropped their cargo last and now nervously began to make their way to the Admiral's office with Naruto in tow. Each of the girls were nervous knowing they could be in for a serious reprimand for taking Naruto along with them on expedition. However as they entered the office. They found it lacking both the fleet commander and the secretary ship. Even Mutsu was gone, the only one there was Ooyodo who straightened up in her seat as she heard them enter.

"The Admiral is not going to be in office for the remainder of the day. Nagato dragged him off and made it abundantly clear they are not to be disturbed and all remaining tasks today shall be suspended till tomorrow. Mutsu is currently helping Akashi resituate the injured ship girls to dock. The good news is with the resources attained today all can resume repairs and expect a full recovery in due time." Ooyodo took a moment to remove her glasses to wipe them on a clean handkerchief before replacing them. "My feelings at this time are mixed. I don't know whether I should praise you or berate you. I will leave that decision to the Admiral tomorrow, you're all dismissed."

With hasty salutes the 6th destroyer division quickly filed out of the office with Naruto a fully relaxed Naruto in tow. As soon as the doors to the Admiral's office shut Akatsuki groaned and held her head. "This was a bad idea, why did I allow this. We'll be on KP duty for a month."

"No sense regretting it's already done." Hibiki stated.

"Yeah we did good today." Ikazuchi said. "Our resources are back up, and the girls in dock can finally continue repairs."

"I know, but I hate peeling potatoes. How can I look like a real lady if I'm covered in potato skins?" Akatsuki stated.

As Akatsuki continued to vent Inazuma noticed Naruto had slipped by and was leaving. Seeing as her sister ships were preoccupied she quickly made her way to the spiky haired blonde. "N-Naruto-san." She called out bringing him to a halt. "Today you really helped a lot. Not just for us, but everyone here on base. So thank you nanodesu."

Naruto gave a toothy grin and gave a thumbs up. "No problem, anytime dattebayo." With that Naruto turned away continuing on his way as Inazuma returned to her sister ships still listening to Akatsuki vent. "Today was a good day dattebayo." Naruto said to himself.

To be continued

Author Notes: Happy new year everyone. I know a chapter a year is not something to be proud of. I'm not as prolific as I had once been years ago. Frankly I just couldn't get this chapter down because I wasn't sure how I was going to break the ice that Naruto made the last chapter. I had to make it make sense, too many other stories out there have Naruto making friends and allies shortly after meeting them and usually with just words exchanged. Even the filler episodes in Naruto have him not only preaching but doing it and giving it his all, right in front of those people which convinces them. He hasn't broken all the ice quite yet, but the next chapter will do that. It touches on a theme on Danbooru, and I've been looking forward to writing this chapter because it will contain much of the action and combat scenes that I am confident in putting to words. Look forward to it. So until next time.

P.S : Votes start now, should I allow Abyssal to occupy the harem that Naruto has or stick to the Kanmusu. Remember if Abyssal are allowed there will be only 4 spots for the Kanmusu instead of 9, if Abyssal are added I reserve the right as author to choose a personal favorite Abyssal ship girl before putting the remainng 4 slots to vote. Also this vote is whether I add Abyssal or not, no girls so don't put your favorite girl in. It won't count right now.


End file.
